1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a powered vehicle and a method of using and, more particularly, to a powered vehicle having a movable seat, whereby movement of the movable seat by the rider facilitates steering of the powered vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
Throughout history, people of all ages, from young to old, have enjoyed the thrills of powered vehicles, which includes everything from aircraft, to watercraft, to ground vehicles for on and off-road use. In the latter, people have enjoyed the adrenaline rush of racing go-carts on tracks, and have entertained the rigor and vigor of racing off-road vehicles, such as all-terrain vehicles and dune buggies. Whether the use is intended for recreational purposes or competitive purposes or merely transportation purposes, more and more, the popularity of powered vehicles is on the rise, which is evident in the number of different types of vehicles now commercially offered to satisfy the different imaginations, demands, and styles of all of us. However, with all that is commercially offered, we, as enthusiasts of on-road and off-road vehicles, demand vehicles with greater speed and handling performance, as well as convenience for handling and storage.